


A Valentine’s for Two Jokers

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Mentions of other Thieves, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: After returning from turning himself in, Ren and Akira are happy that they get to spend Valentine’s Day with Makoto and Haru. However, what they didn't expect was a double date.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Kudos: 7





	A Valentine’s for Two Jokers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen2JM4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen2JM4/gifts).



> I know that I’ve probable only said this once over the two and three-quarters years that I’ve been writing, but I’m eternally grateful to everyone single one of you who reads, comments, reviews and leaves kudos… I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t have continued writing if I didn’t get encouragement from you guys… So, thank you, Friends.

Seeing Sojiros’ little yellow car was nice to the eyes after seeing the same thing for the past few months.

“Hey, kid? You coming or what?” I heard the man in question ask as I stood there with a smile on my face.

“Sorry Boss.” Akira said as he made his way to the passenger side and climbed in with me following suit.

I would never have guessed that after me and my twin brother got arrested near enough a year ago to the day and soon after been forced to attend Shujin Academy was unexpected and highly annoying as who would want to leave their home town to live somewhere else for a year.

Even though we weren’t alone, it felt like we had been forgotten by everyone and society. Akira and I had promised to stick together as much as possibly… even when we became Phantom Thieves and started the year-long trek into saving humanity.

Along that path, we were able to make friends, who not only help us in saving mankind, they also became our most trusted people I know. Ryuji Sakamoto was first true friend we ran into, literally, if it weren’t for him, we probably wouldn’t have gone ahead with the whole Phantom Thievery. He became another brother to Akira and me.

Morgana was the next person we met, the cat was sadly caught by Shadow Kamoshida and was the one who taught us on how to become Thieves. He was loved by us all and is sadly missed as he faded away after we beat Yaldabaoth.

Ann Takamaki is another friend that we met and due to her following the four of us into Kamoshidas’ Places, she joined our crusade into saving mankind. I thought that after we stole Kamoshidas’ heart that she would leave to spend as must time with Shiho but when she said that wanted to stay and help, I nearly fell backwards off my chair.

Yusuke Kitagawa was next to join us and frankly, I was never able to read the guy as bast as Akira could which would explain the why those two got on so well… then again it could just be the case that Akira liked to draw as well.

Makoto Nijima, the Student Council President of Shujin who followed us (me more than Akira) on suspicion of being the Phantom Thieves all because the Principal was dangling her college recommendation in front of her ended joining using after trying to help us get info on a yakuza boss. I ended up falling hard for her shortly after she became the second in command.

Futaba Sakura, the little sister that Akira and I never had was a hermit by trade till she asked us to steel her own heart. She replaced Morgana as our navigator in the Metaverse which ended lead to drive a rift between us and him as the dozy cat thought that he was becoming useless.

With instance with Morgana, that was how we met Haru Okumura, the heiress of Okumura Food. She helped Morgana during the time he ran off, which we all were grateful for and she was beneficial in helping us take her fathers’ Shadow down. It was strange, but oddly nice to Akira fall in love with someone, as honestly, the guy never seemed to be interested in that.

The back streets of Yongen-Jaya was a welcomed one and I could smell Leblanc as the three of us rounded the corner and when we entered the café, the rest of the Thieves stood from the booths and it was Ryuji who was the first one who hugged us and welcomed us back.

That day was basically like that the rest of the day and Akira and I were able to spend some time together before the others and Sojiro left, leaving the four of us alone.

“It’s so nice to be able to touch you again, Aki-kun.” Haru said as she had more less wrapped herself around Akiras’ right arm.

“It’s nice to see you too, Haru.” Akira said as he rested his head atop of hers.

I felt Makotos’ hand slide against mind before our fingers locked. A smile appeared on my face when I felt her squeeze gently.

“Thank you, Makoto, Haru, for rallying everyone to help us.” I said running my thumb across the back of her hand.

“Yes, we are indebted to you all…” Akira said as he bowed as best he could with Haru still attached to him.

“It’s nothing, really,” Makoto said squeezing my hand again. “you two would have done the same for any of us.”

“Yeah, that true… plus it’s nice to see a better face than his.” Akira said, throwing a smirk my way.

“Hey, how do you think I feel, I had put with you snoring.”

We smile when we heard the girls laugh and then we fell into a comfortable silence as we finished the coffee that Sojiro made us before leaving. I glance at my brother and saw a knowing look aimed at me and with a small nod from me, I drain the remains of my coffee and turn to look at Makoto.

“We’re sorry,” Makoto raised an eyebrow at me. “sorry for not telling you two about what Sae-san asked us to do.”

“At first, I was at first worried when Sis told us all, but I’m just glad that Ohya-san was able to track down that woman who lied to the cops back then.”

“I’m just glad that we get to spend Valentine’s day together.” Haru said as she hugged Akira more.

“Oh, I forgot that tomorrows the fourteenth.” Makoto said as she looked at Haru and said girl smiling back like she did when we fought Shadows in Mementos.

I glance at Akira and raise an eyebrow. _‘They’ve planned something for tomorrow.’_

_‘By the sounds of it, Haru must have set it all up.’_

I watch as Haru pulls her phone out of a pocket. “Oh, look at the time, I need to get going so I can start on your chocolates.”

“I best go as well as Sis would hate it if I stayed the night.” Makoto said with a blush.

After walking them to the station and making our way back to Leblanc, we settled down for the night.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Akiras’ phone buzzing like hell and it was a shame that he was a heavy sleeper. With a groan, I get up and kick Akira in his side.

“You could at least answer your phone you ass.”

“Morning to you too, bro.” He said with a groan as he reached for his phone and putting it to his ear.

“Morning sweetie… Oh, it’s nearly eleven already?... Yeah, I just woke up…” He sat up and rubbed his face. “What? This evening?... Yeah, I’m sure we’re both free… Do I have to wear… Fine you win… Alright, I’ll tell him and we’ll meet you there… Love you too.”

“God, it’s sick to see you act so lovely dovely with someone.”

“You’re the one talk, everyone seen you and Makoto act like that when you think no one is looking.” Akira said as he stretched and got out of bed.

“At least we do it more mature like… you should follow your older brother example some times.”

“Older? What you’re like ten-minutes older than me.”

“Yeah and don’t you forget it… now, what did Haru want?”

As it turns out, we were right with the fact that they did plan something and by that, I mean Haru had reserved a whole floor at a place called Omotesando Ukai-Tei, a restaurant in Shibuya and the dress code was for tonight was formal attire (which would explain Akira small outburst earlier.)

And that brought about another problem… the only formal wear we had a blazer each and I had a funny idea that that and a pair of jeans weren’t going to cut it, so that meant that a shopping trip… on Valentine’s Day of all days.

Finding a store to buy tuxedos from wasn’t hard in Shibuya and the price didn’t matter seeing as we had plenty of yen left from our Phantom Thief days and honestly, If I grew my hair out more and got an eye patch, I could probably pull off a Majima cosplay… which I think Makoto would love… Akira looked okay I guess.

Even though Valentine’s Day is normally when women give chocolates out to who they like and White Day was a month away but we decided to go against the flow and buy gifts for our girlfriends. We both went with a pair of silver couple rings that had our code names engraved on the inside.

With the clothes brought and a trip back home, the time was pushing towards the reservation. Finding the place took a bit of time as we never really ventured up this way and by the time we got there, we were about twenty minutes late… which wasn’t the best.

The place itself was beautifully well decorated and I’m sure I could spend some time looking at the art that they had.

After speaking to some of the staff, we were told how to get to that floor and when we got to said floor, it wasn’t hard to spot them seeing as Haru booked the whole floor.

Our breaths hitched when both Makoto and Haru stood from the table when we approached. Makoto wore a beautiful, form-fitting dress that made her already red eyes, sparkle and Haru wore a lovely white dress that complimented her hair.

“Fuck… they're hot.” I heard Akira say in a whisper just before we got to their table. I had to agree with him there.

“Good evening, my Queen.” “Good evening, my love.” We said, bowing.

“Good evening to you too, Ren.” “Good evening as well, Aki-kun.” They said before bowing as well.

“I’m sorry we are late; this part of Shibuya is new to us.” I said as we took our respective seats across from one another.

“It’s quite alright, Ren, we haven’t been here long ourselves.” Makoto said as she reached for the menus that sat on a small cart that had a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice.

“I hope you like steak, Aki-kun.” Haru said as Makoto passed the menus over.

“It’s our home towns speciality… granted it was as tough as hell to chew threw.” I heard Akira said as I stood and moved over to the wine cart.

“Well, seeing as we will be having steak, I can only assume that this is red wine?” I grabbed the cloth that was nearby and wrap it around the neck of the bottle before lifting it up and noticing the label. “Fujiclair Cabernet Sauvignon, 2013… should be good.”

“How do you know about wine, Renren?” Haru said as she watched me pour a glass and passed it you Makoto.

“Yeah, where did you learn about it, Bro?”

“I read up on it when you were trying on tuxedos.” I said pouring Haru, Akira and myself a glass.

We order our meals shortly after I sat back down and my god the food was good, so good in fact that I was tempted to order another steak but seeing as this was a date and all, I used some common sense and told myself to act like a gentleman.

With the meal done and cleared and the wine was taken away, the coffee was brought out and after drinking some of best coffee I had (all thanks to Sojiro,) I was expecting this coffee to be awful but it wasn’t that bad… I think the water could have been a bit cooler when they were filtering it through though.

“I have to say that that was a great meal.” Akira said as he undid his bowtie.

“Yes, it was.” Makoto turned to look at me. “We should come back here sometime, don’t you agree, Renren?”

“Sure… if it means getting to watch you devour a steak faster than anyone, then I’m all up for it.”

“I didn’t devour it like you think I did, Renren!” Makoto said with a pout.

“I thought it was cute.” I said as leant forward to hold her hand and I smiled when I saw a light coating of pink dust her cheeks.

“We should do the same, don’t you think, Sweetie?” I heard Haru say as my other hand reached for the box that held the rings.

Akira must have had the same thought pattern as me as we both remove the boxes and place them on the table at the same time.

“I know that White Day is a mouth away and Valentine’s Day is normally for girls…” He began.

“…but we thought that seeing as you two planned this, we should get the gifts instead.” I finished and we watched them both reach for their gifts and unwrapped them.

They both gasp when they open the box up. Out of sight of them, Akira and I fist bump.

“They’re beautiful, Sweetie.” Haru stated as she picked one up and looked at it closer. “And they have our code names on the inside.”

“Really!?” Makoto said as she spun them in hand till the names showed before slipping one on. “I love it, Ren.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Akira and I said as they passed our ones over.

I don’t know about Akira, but Valentine’s Day continued after we left.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one, so thank you Yen2JM4 for requesting this.
> 
> Is it strange that I had a lot of fun just researching for this? As I remember that I never enjoyed doing any research for a project at school.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
